


Open It

by BWaves



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Adoption, Domestic, M/M, Sadstuck, kind of, theyre like married and stuff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-03
Updated: 2016-02-03
Packaged: 2018-05-18 00:55:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5891887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BWaves/pseuds/BWaves
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Honestly, he’s scared. John’s never been so terrified of a thick envelope in his life, but this one is intimidating. It’s so official. He doesn’t know what it says inside, but honestly it can only go one of two ways, it’s a yes or no, simple as that. It’s not like they’ve spent years preparing for a yes, not at all, no, they haven’t spent so much of their hard earned money just for this letter to tell them yes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Open It

He’s lost track of the time. He’s sure that Dave will be home soon, but he can’t bring himself to check, too focused on the unopened letter in his hands, as if it’ll tell him the answer without him having to read it.

Honestly, he’s scared. John’s never been so terrified of a thick envelope in his life, but this one is intimidating. It’s so official. He doesn’t know what it says inside, but honestly it can only go one of two ways, it’s a yes or no, simple as that. It’s not like they’ve spent years preparing for a yes, not at all, no, they haven’t spent so much of their hard earned money just for this letter to tell them yes.

John sighs, he puts it down again and leans back in the creaky wooden chair, he crosses his arms and he takes a few deep breaths. It’s going to be okay. Worst case scenario, they just try again. And again, and again, and again. Third time’s the charm, though, right?

Honestly John’s not sure he’d be up to trying again, it’s just too painful.

Dave would talk him into it, though. Dave would talk him into it until they got the results they wanted.

He’d sit John down in that stupid fucking room and he’d do that dumb thing where he tells John all about how it’ll be when they get that yes, and he’ll make him cry again and John will jump at the opportunity for another try.

It’s not that John doesn’t want to do this, he wants this, more than anything sometimes, but it’s hard and he can’t handle how easily they get rejected by these people.

He finally tears his eyes away from the letter, he looks over to the stove and sees the time displayed there, quarter to six, Dave’ll be home any second. He pulls his glasses off and rubs his eyes, leans his elbows on the table and lets the pressure of his knuckles against his closed eyes create sparkles and lights. When it hurts, he stops, moves his hands to his forehead. He feels like he’s stressing way more than he should about this whole thing, but all he can think of is that this is the third time, the third letter, and his hopes are draining.

He jumps, the sound of the front door opening drawing him to sit up again, eyes back on the letter. Dave calls out that he’s home, but John doesn’t answer, he stares at the envelope. He listens to Dave’s brief shuffling before he finally comes around the corner into the kitchen, shrugging off his vest from work. John looks up, smiles a little, and then his eyes are back on the letter and Dave makes this understanding sort of noise in the back of his throat. He disappears again, John hears him put something somewhere, and then he’s back.

John stares at the table and Dave shuffles around, he gets a cup and fills it with water, puts it in front of John and kisses the top of his head, he sits down next to John and grabs his hand, squeezing it a little bit. “Open it.”

“They’re gonna say no again.” Dave shakes his head, puts his arm around John and pulls him close to his side.

“Then we’ll just try again. Open it.”

“But what if-” a hand comes up, a finger to John’s lips and he frowns at Dave.

“We won’t know until you open it.” The blonde says softly, “Seriously, I’m on tenterhooks here, dude, I’ve been waiting for this letter just as long as you have, I’m glad you waited until I got home to open it, but I‘m here now,” he reaches out, sliding the glass of water over to John’s hand and guiding the other’s fingers around it, “and I know how your ass gets when these come, you haven’t taken care of yourself since you checked the mail, so take a drink,” he nods, waits until John complies and downs the glass of water, “and open the letter.”

John stares at him, eyes locked on Dave’s as the other nods toward the letter. He swallows, picks it up again and slips a finger into the fold. The sound of the paper tearing is loud, at least it feels that way. Dave’s chin rests on John’s shoulder as John finishes opening the letter, he pulls it out he takes one more deep breath and unfolds it, Dave’s face turns a bit, eyes toward John’s neck. He doesn’t want to read it. John doesn’t blame him.

One more sigh, “Dear mister, blah blah, thank you for your cooperation, blah blah…” A soft hum, it’s pretty much a carbon copy of the last two letters, he keeps going until it starts to sound different, “‘We are afraid that at this time we cannot accept your request’…” John sighs, he puts the paper back down and he takes a deep, deep breath, he lets it out and it shakes. “That was… Pretty much what I expected. Anyways, what’s for dinner?” He asks, flicking the paper away, simply wanting to put it behind them, he thinks he’s done with this.

Dave sighs next to him, and tightens his arm around him, he picks his head up and places a soft peck on John’s temple, he holds him there and just stays close, he can feel John’s shoulders starting to shake, he knows it’s not okay, John’s not moving on that fast, but he knows why he wants to try. “I dunno,” he says, keeping his lips against John’s forehead, “you wanna order pizza or something?” John gives a slow nod, and Dave nods along. “Alright. I’ll call, usual toppings, right?” Another nod, “Go turn on a movie or something, I’ll be in there in a minute.” He gives John another kiss, and stands up.

Before John leaves he wraps his arms around Dave, hugging him tightly, sniffling. Dave just holds the other nice and close, he rests his cheek in John’s hair and holds him until John decides it’s time to break the hug. John shuffles out of the room, swiping a hand across his face and Dave picks up the letter again, rereads it. He thinks that John’s going to need a couple of months to recover from this one before they try again. He folds up the rejection, and slips it back into the envelope, he’ll look up some other adoption agency they can try after dinner, just to file away for the future.


End file.
